Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shining Rescue Team!
by Mew268
Summary: My own take on Blue Rescue Team. PLEASE don't write flames in the comments and also, I need O C for Team Sunset so please, don't hesitate to put them in!
1. Chapter 1: Skitty, Totodile and Pikachu

**Luna's POV**

I feel as if I'm in a void. There's a voice saying, _Just relax... This one... it will be fine... Now, D, don't attack it... Don't put it into a nightmare... We don't know your name... Come on, Pokemon..._  
"Y-you what? Pokemon?" I look around, wondering what's going on.  
 _Sshhh, shhh... What is your name?_  
"I'm Luna, but-" _  
You are the one... Go on, Luna... To the world of-  
_ "The what!? P-plea- Yeargh! I-it-no..." I can't speak any more. Everything's... Going... Black...

It's black. No, red. No, black again. It hurts... Why me? Why me? I can't remember... Wait! I'm Luna, I'm nine, my favourite Pokemon is Nidorino, my favourite thing to do is read. I'm a human. I think. I feel... No, I can't tell. Strange. Furry somehow. I'm really afraid.

"OI!" shouts a voice. I open my eyes and see a metang looming over me. "OI! SKITTY! GIMME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" A voltorb and a breloom are next to it.  
"I have nothing." I say truthfully.  
"YOU LIAR! EXPLODY, USE SELFDESTRUCT!" the metang shouts.  
"Please stop calling me explody. My name is Bombo." replies the voltorb.  
"DON'T CARE! EXPLOSION!"  
"You just said selfdestruct."  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" The metang then shouts a **lot** of swear words at the poor voltorb, giving me a chance to run away.

Suddenly I end up surrounded by pidgey and ratatta. "Hm? S-so? You wanna talk? Can you tell me where I am? Ouch! P-please?" I get attacked by all the Pokemon. I panic and end up falling down some stairs and fainting.

"Fluff, it's useless. We'll never find the caterpie, let alone the stairs! We should just give up and let team A.C.T do this mission!" says a Totodile, dragging its feet.  
"Oh Jaws, w-we can't give up!" says a cosplay pikachu next to it. She starts to sniff.  
"Hey!" I shout weakly. "H-help! Please!"  
Jaws the totodile gasps. "There's a Skitty over there!" He takes out a seed that seems to be glowing gold. He gives it to Fluff the pikachu.  
She runs over to me and puts the gold seed in front of me. "Here, eat this. You'll be okay if you do." She smiles at me.  
I smile gratefully and eat the seed. Suddenly I feel rejuvenated. I can stand up again! "Th-thank you! How can I repay you?" I say. I think. "I heard you talking about a lost caterpie. M-maybe I could help?"  
Jaws' eyes sparkle. "Please do! We _really_ need a leader. It's gone all fifty fifty, with both of us being leaders, but it doesn't work out that way. If you want, you can be the leader of our Rescue Team, Team Sunset."  
"Yes! I will help you to find Caterpie and I will be the leader of your Rescue Team!" Inside my head I'm shouting at myself; _What's WRONG with you Luna? You don't even know what a Rescue Team is and now you've JOINED one! But, maybe if you stay on the team then maybe you will learn who you really are. Yes, you'll stay on the Team_ _!_  
We continue. Luckily I fell next to the stairs, so we go down them and find the caterpie. He says his name's Fern and that he's very grateful to us for rescuing him. Suddenly my badge shines on him and he's enveloped in light. Then, he disappears! I start crying.  
"What's wrong, Luna?" asks Jaws.  
"I-it's Fern!" I sob. "I killed him! He disappeared in a ball of light and now he's dead!"  
"Hey, it's okay!" says Fluff. "You didn't kill him! He was warped out of the dungeon! He'll be waiting for you with his mother."  
"R-really?" I ask. "Really and truly?"  
"Yep!" replies Jaws. "Speaking of which, we'd better get out of here too! There's a Cloyster over there who doesn't look very happy." I stop crying and we use the badges to get out of there.

The butterfree says she is grateful, gives us berries and flutters off, Fern trailing behind her. Jaws and Fluff take us to their Team Base. "Okay, goodnight Luna!" says Fluff and walks away. "Goodnight Jaws!" she shouts. Jaws shows me around the Team Base and walks off as well. As the sun sets, I go to sleep on my bed of straw.


	2. Template for O Cs

Okay, here's the template for people submitting O Cs.

Name:  
Gender:  
Type of Pokémon:  
Special features:  
Age:  
Level:  
Moveset: (say, for a level 22 lairon the moveset could be: Iron Head, Roar, Protect and Rock Tomb.)

Okay, that's the template. I need people to give me O Cs either in the reviews or Private Messaging.


	3. Chapter 2: A new member

**Fluff's POV**

I look around. "J-Jaws?" I whimper. Then I see three eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I scream.  
"WHAT? I AM VOLT, THE MAGNETON. BZZZ." say the three eyes.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THREE DISEMBODIED EYES THAT THINK THEY'RE A MAGNETON!" I shriek. "JAWS! LUNA! PLEASE HELP!"  
"Fluff. It really is Volt. Calm down!" shouts Jaws. He runs toward me, Luna behind him. There's also a shuppet.  
"Who's SHE?" I yelp.  
"That's Blake, the newest member. Anyway, nice to meet you, Volt. We'll be going in now.  
"THANK YOU. BZZZ."


End file.
